


Dumbass Lovers

by Archer2016



Series: IronHawk (Tony Stark/ Clint Barton) [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Awesome Clint Barton, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, M/M, PWP without Porn, Protective Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 06:43:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18089402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archer2016/pseuds/Archer2016
Summary: Clint walks in on Tony masturbating. Yup.





	Dumbass Lovers

Clint expected to walk in on Tony masturbating someday. He knew the man was always sex crazy. He needed sex and even if it was something easy for him to get, of course he'd still masturbate, and Clint dreaded that he knew he would walk in on Tony masturbating someday.

However, he never thought of who's name is on the man's tongue as he rubs himself into orgasm, and so when that dreadful day comes, Clint is more than shocked to hear Tony moan his name so loud and so blissed out.

Clint was sure Tony didn't know he was in the room because he kept going, didn't shriek, didn't yell at him to go out, or anything. Clint was frozen by the open door and mouth wide open as he saw his friend wearing a robe and nothing else, hand on his dick, pumping and rubbing himself quickly, all while moaning Clint's name. Tony growled and Clint wanted to just leave but as he did so he tripped and made a loud thud because clumsy Hawkeye. He cursed too and that gave him away as well. Shit, he was a master assassin man, how?

He heard the moaning stop and his throat closed up. He felt Tony's confused and almost embaressed gaze burn into the side of his head. Clint tried his best not to heat up, stand up, and get out of there without interacting with Tony, as if it was a casual thing, but Clint's luck was just horrible and of course Tony clicked his tongue, hand not leaving himself as he looked at Clint with confused eyes.

"Barton," his voice was gruff and deep, and it sent shivers down Clint's spine.

The man swallowed against his throat and looked up to meet Tony's gaze and fuck that look was so hot. Tony's eyes practically devoured him and drowned him in gorgeous dark oak and then Tony smirked. Clint forced a smile, trying to stand up and still trying to get out of there. As he got to his feet Tony put his feet to the floor and pushed himself up.

"Tony. I'll-uh-I'll be going?" Oh god he has to be kidding, damn it Barton. Tony chuckled darkly and walked over to Clint who was frozen in place and tried his best not to look down at the red and hard manhood that was just bouncing excitedly as the man made his way over, his robe not covering anything but his arms and shoulders really, even though it was long enough to reach his calf.

Tony's smirk didn't leave his lips and he walked by Clint, standing by his side and watching him with hooded eyes overpowered by lust. "Oh, I don't think so," Tony whispered huskily. Clint turned and was a little nervous, he had to admit scared but only to himself.

His eyes met with Tony's. He noticed Tony's hand moving to close the door and the way it brought their shoulders close a little from his peripheral vision but he didn't move Tony out of his sight.

Tony trailed his eyes over Clint's lips. "It's a shame to let you leave, don't you think?" Tony asks and Clint is still speechless. His mouth parts to speak and Tony chuckles so his lips close again and Tony looks a little pouty, maybe at the loss of Clint's almost talking, but then he's smiling and getting closer to Clint's space.

The archer puffs his chest and squares his shoulder, ready to push Tony away because Clint isn't sure if he'd like Tony manhandling him. Tony laughs and puts both arms on Clint's shoulders. The archer flinched, wanting to push him away but didn't. He did like Tony, and he was flattered really, but the thing is that he's afraid to trust people and be vulnerable in any way around them. And the way Tony is looking at him, like he's a piece of meat he can snatch for himself, Clint's making sure that he isn't vulnerable and won't be placed in any way as vulnerable.

But Tony was speaking "now, now Katniss, I know how tough you are but really, I know for sure that you're sick of acting tough and taking lead. How's about you let me take care of you for the night huh? I'll make sure you're safe, fine, and protected. Hell, I'll even get Natasha for ya," Tony chuckled, humour and lust in his eyes as he looked Clint over once again. Clint was still anxious and was scared that he was actually considering the offer.

Tony's eyes then softened as he saw Clint was uncomfortable and a deer in headlights. "Clint, I really like you, okay? And I really find you fucking hot. I do care. I do want you, so please, just let me love you and keep you safe, that is if you want to fondue with me," he chuckles and Clint is looking a little rather shy. Tony doesn't miss it and leans in closer to kiss him. Clint's eyes widen and he's pushing Tony back by his shoulders. Tony's eyes find his and he licks his lips. "Do you want me? Do you like me the way I like you?" Tony's asking and Clint is frozen and he knows why.

Clint felt himself start shaking and took a step back before Tony was holding him close to his chest and pressing kisses to his blonde hair. Clint wasn't relaxing and he was trying to, very hard. Tony slowly caressed the boy's back and whispered things to him. Clint calmed down and sighed when he stopped shaking.

"I-I'm sorry," the blonde man looked ashamed and it broke Tony's heart. "No, no you shouldn't be sorry, Clint. I didn't mean to pressure you. I'm the one who's sorry," the man smiled down at Clint but noticed the other man wasn't looking at him, his eyes focused on the floor. He hooked a finger under Clint's chin and tilted it up so blue-grey eyes were looking into dark brown eyes.

Clint looked so beautiful and Tony's heart almost exploded at the gorgeous sight of him.

Tony didn't mean to, holding Clint with arms around his torso and muscular arms, pull him close, making very little distance between them. Tony looked deeply into Clint's eyes and just pressed their foreheads together.

He smiled and felt his still hard and leaking dick twitch as he felt Clint's breath mix with his own. Clint wasn't shaking or pulling away, he looked like he was thinking, he looked so innocent that Tony thought he might die if he doesn't kiss this man right away. His lips are soft and moist and they feel so perfect and plump against his lips, Clint isn't freaking out but he's still and eyes wide looking.

Tony pulls back and Clint lowers his head, that makes the blonde man frown. "I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't have kissed you," Stark sighs and Clint furrows his brows. "Y-you didn't tell me to kiss b-back," Clint informed him, voice low and soft, and Tony's eyes lit up. "Oh, baby, you can kiss me back, or hell even start the kiss, anytime you want to, no meed for my permission," his eyes darken again and he's capturing Clint's mouth with his own in rough and dominating kiss.

Clint eagerly kisses back, smiling into the kiss as he feels Tony's lips moving against his. The older man pressed his hand against the smaller's back and pulled him close, flush against his front, letting Clint feel his erection and bite his lip hard, earning a groan out of the engineer.

They made out for a little before Tony pulled back and smirked at the archer. Tony's hand gripped Clint's ass, each hand collecting a handful of his ass cheeks and Clint gasped as he pressed his body even closer because he was startled.

"Oh baby, you taste so good, great even. Mmmm, I want more, and maybe... maybe i can taste other parts of you?" Tony asks. Clint notices his dark eyes trailing down his body and stopping at his half hard cock and that knowledge does something to him and he feels his cock jump at the heat pooling in his gut.

Tony chuckled and then dominated Clint in a kiss, his hands gripping and kneading his cheeks. Clint's hands tangled in his hair and gripped making the older man holding him grunt into his open mouth.

Without warning Tony pulled him off the floor and turned with him, leading him to the bed nearby, and dropping him down before climbing over him and placing his mouth over his again.

Clint groaned and tried to bend up so he can kiss back as hard and as eagerly as he liked but he let Tony stop him and push him back against the mattress. Tony bit his lower lip and looked him up and down again before smirking at him. "Let's take the gear off, shall we? It'll be more fun, and the feeling will be better," Tony succeeded in persuading the archer to take off his Hawkeye suit and they put it aside, quickly tangling arms and legs to get closer again and started to kiss, their breaths lost, their teeth clanking, their tongues darting into the others mouth, and their heads swimming deliriously in the delicious feeling of lips and intoxicating skin on skin.

Tony pushed Clint's legs apart and the archer flushed, looking away as Tony's eyes turned hungry. "You ever done this before? With a man I mean," Tony asked and Clint flushed before nodding his head. That only made Tony growl and shoot up so he was only centimetres away from Clint's face.

The man caressed the archer's slightly stubbled, strong jaw before purring into his ear "that makes me a little jealous, I wanted to be your first, but oh well as long as I still get you, I'm fine," he claimed Clint's mouth again and then moved his hand to grip his cock. Clint nearly jumped and choked off a moan as Tony started to rub him. "Oh, birdy, please, let me hear you sing your heart out," he said before bending down and licking at Clint's neck. The man beneath him mewled and bared his neck even more for Tony. Tony felt his heart about to explode, all this bare skin that just needed to be marked. He couldn't contain himself and started marking him his with love bites and kisses, sucking bruises and peppering light kisses along his neck and collarbone.

Clint was flushed red. He looked into Tony's hungry eyes. Tony winked at him before pressing kisses down his body till he reached the man's waist and bit down hard making Clint gasp. The little sounds the archer made just filled the other man's cock deliciously, he could just come by hearing those sweet sounds.

He grinned once coming in eye contact with the other's flushed dick, so small and laying unattended against his thigh, so delicious looking and just begging for Tony to wrap his lips around it. And he did, gently he swallowed the tip and heard Clint cuss a little, the man's legs tensing a little as he tried not to squirm.

Tony felt a little mischievous and swallowed more of Clint down his throat, gently humming around every inch and licking around every ball, reducing Clint into a shuddering, shivering, and moaning mess on the bed. Tony pulled off with a wet pop and looked back up at Clint who was panting profoundly, his chest glistening in the light because of his sweat, blonde hair pulled up in directions and unkempt, his lips red, bitten, and parted slightly as he looked at Tony with the same lust he had in his eyes.

Clint whimpered and bucked his hips, his now fully hard cock bouncing off his stomach with the movement and then landing back. That made Tony growl and grip his hips. His hips felt skinny under his fingers, he could feel the strong bone, and he bent down to kiss at Clint's thighs. This was slowly torturing the blonde man and Clint bit his palm to muffle most his noises but then remembered that Tony liked hearing him so he gripped the sheets in large handfuls instead and mewled as Tony bit hard into his thigh and left purple marks. His wicked tongue flicked at the new bleeding marks on his gorgeously pale thighs.

Clint whimpered again, biting his lip hard as Tony licked a fat stripe up his cock, sucking the head into his mouth and working his tongue around before going all way down, taking Clint deep down his throat.

The archer gasped and groaned, arching his back off the mattress and surrendering to the need of pushing himself even deeper.

His heart beat quick because he was ecstatic, pleasured and filled with a warm feeling in his chest. Tony grinned at the noise, pride filling up his chest at hearing Clint's reaction, and he hadn't even begun with what he could do to the smaller man with just his mouth.

Tony licked around his cock and sucked at it, swallowing against him as Clint's tip hit the back of his throat. Clint whined and wiggled around a little, gasping and clenching the sheets tightly. He wanted so badly to tangle his fingers in Tony's dark locks of hair but was afraid that Tony wouldn't approve and stop this then kick him out, and Clint didn't want to leave, well, not now at least.

He'd been burying this feeling for a while and even though now he knows Tony feels the same he doesn't want to hurt anything between them.

Tony pulled off of his cock and went back over him, licking into his mouth with a filthy kiss and made sure Clint could taste himself on his tongue.

The archer let out a broken moan as Tony trailed a finger down his chest, past his pelvis, and down to his pink and puckered hole. He almost choked as Tony's finger pushed in just a little then pulled back out.

He was a beautiful sight laid out in front of the engineer and Tony couldn't get enough of him. 

He laid his tongue on Clint's chest and rolled down his body, down towards his hole, and kitten licked at his hole before pushing his tongue inside Clint making him gasp and curse out.

"S-shit, y-you're so good at this" Clint whispered but it was loud enough for Tony to hear. He he licked around the hole then bent his head up, lust filled eyes meeting shy and embaressed ones. "Thanks baby. You're doing gorgeously. I fucking swear on it. Just lay still and be pretty, that's all it takes, and baby you're doing it already. So pretty, so gorgeous, and so good, that's what you are" he kissed Clint again, distracting him from his self conscious thoughts and doing a pretty damn good job.

Clint hooked his legs behind Tony's thighs and arched his back off the bed, his cock getting little friction over Tony's defined abs, and it made the engineer chuckle darkly as he claimed and plunged the other man's mouth.

He wasn't sure if they were going to do this again, he wanted more times and more days to spend by the archer, but the other man might not want him the way Tony wants him. Nevertheless, right now, right at this moment, Clint Barton was his, and he was going to take advantage of that.

He bit the blonde man's lower lip hard enough to draw out blood and then licked the metal tasting liquid up, only to kiss Clint back with a tongue of his own blood.

Clint couldn't hold back a moan that had Tony cursing and kissing him again, stealing the breath from his lungs and making it so all he'll need is Tony, Tony's oxygen, Tony's touch, all he'll say is Tony's name.

Tony placed a hand on Clint's cheek then dragged it down his neck, chest, and held his waist in a firm grip. Clint shuddered under his touch and looked at Tony with blown wide eyes. Tony licked his lower lip and stared back at Clint, his intense gaze challenging, and he chuckled when Clint didn't look away. "Stay right here, gorgeous. I just need to get something" Tony muttered before trying to get up, Clint reluctantly let his legs slip from around him and watched the other man turn and move to the top of the bed and grabbed the lube.

He grinned a victorious grin and turned back to Clint. Clint swallowed, looking a bit nervous that Tony's going to put his dick inside him, but hid it well and watched Tony expectantly.

Tony settled on his knees and pushed Clint's thighs apart, his eyes getting darker as he looked at Clint's pink hole.

His mouth watered, God the things he could do to this man. But no, now he wants to make love, not have sex, sex is fun but making love is, well, making love. Tony loved this man. He looked at Clint and saw the hesitation.

"Do you want this?" He asked and Clint's eyes snapped from his hand to his face. Clint smiled and nodded but Tony wasn't convinced. "Clint, if you don't want to do this, I don't mind. I'm not going to do something you don't want okay?" Clint hesitated, eyes shifting away from Tony. It kind of disapointed Tony, what if all the enthusiasm and kissing him back had been false, maybe he just did it because he thought he didn't want to upset Tony, maybe Clint was uncomfortable with being naked with him, or even with clothes on, and doing intimate things. God, Clint doesn't like him the way Tony likes him. Clint groaned and pulled Tony out of his thoughts. Tony looked at him curious. Clint looked very ashamed and nervous.

"Tony" he started, voice small but hoarse, "I do want to do this. I-I really like you and it's been like that for a long time... but I-I'm-" Clint swallowed and met Tony's hopeful eyes. "I'm afraid we do it, you won't like it, it gets awkward, and we don't talk with one another anymore" Clint sounded sincerely afraid and it hurt Tony.

He bent forward and kissed Clint gently, unlike anything he'd done this whole night with the man.

"I like you too, trust me, I adore you. You're so amazing, and I assure you, I will like doing this with you. I like it a lot already, and I'm sure you're liking it too. And don't worry because it won't be awkward" Tony smiled and pressed a kiss to Clint's nose before looking at the man again "might not be the best time or place to ask but would you go out with me later on?" Tony asked hopefully and his heart beat faster when he saw Clint beam and nod. "Yes, I would love to" Clint quickly kissed him and held onto him tightly, his grip around him was so tight it felt like Clint was depending on him to keep him from floating away, it made his head spin and his heart hammer in his chest.

He backed away and heard Clint whine, it filled his dick more and he held back a groan. He poured a good amount of lube on his hands before spreading them onto his fingers. Clint looked at Tony's hand then met his eyes and gave him a smile.

Tony pressed a finger into Clint slowly and carefully, he was going to be gentle and make sure Clint had a good time. Seeing Clint's reaction to the intrusion and feeling his tight heat around his index finger was good, felt good too.

His finger was knuckle deep inside Clint when he moved in a second finger as slowly as before and then started to move.

Clint felt the man's fingers moving around inside of him and brushing a bundle of nerves each time that had his cock filling deliciously. He started pushing back against the fingers, trying to get them to brush that bundle again. He gasped and moaned.

Tony chuckled watching the man react and calm. His muscles relaxing and his head falling back, baring his neck that was blossoming with purple and pink that Tony himself had put there. He felt pride swell in his chest with every small gasp and moan Clint was making, he was making them because of Tony, because Tony was pleasuring him and fuck was Clint a sight to see.

He added a third finger, biting his lip as he watched Clint. When Tony withdrew his fingers Clint whined and reached out for him, before blushing a furious shade of red and retracting his hand. Tony groaned and grabbed himself. "Fuck, baby that was hot" he moaned and bent to kiss Clint again before grabbing the lube and pouring it straight on his cock, then rubbing it all over himself.

Clint watched him with half lidded eyes filled with lust, he was still panting and the burn in his stomach like a tight coil getting tighter. Clint shivered once Tony leaned over him and grabbed himself. He looked down at himself and positioned his cock right on the rim of Clint's hole. "Gonna fuck you nice and slowly baby, so gorgeous" Clint looked into Tony's eyes as he said gorgeous and flushed crimson.

But then Tony was pushing in and Clint's lips parted but no sound came out. His eyes shut as his body tensed at the burning intrusion. Tony bit his lip, feeling Clint's tight, wet heat and his walls surrounding his dick. He cussed and moaned, snapping his hips forward till he was buried deep inside the younger man.

Clint felt the head of Tony's cock hit up against the bundle of nerves and had to let out a moan of his own. Tony thrust into him gently and slowly, feeling the burning in his gut getting hotter and tighter. He bit his lip, looking down at the moaning and panting mess that is Clint Barton, groaned, and snapped his hips forward again just to hear Clint gasp in surprise and pleasure.

"You look so good like that, all spread out for me, you're so tight, so hot, such a pretty boy. Such a good boy letting me fuck you nice and well huh? Gonna fill you up soon," Tony grinned when Clint moaned in appreciation. "Tony," Clint gasped as Tony's hips grinded against his ass, the sound of skin on skin, the slapping of Tony's thighs on his ass, fuck it was so hot.

"Mmmm, fuck, Tony m'close," Clint almost choked as Tony picked up speed, thrusting in and out of him frantically, trying to chase to his orgasm. Clint felt himself floating, the pain and pleasure burning and coiling but it felt great.

Tony groaned, becoming all sweaty but didn't want to stop. His hands gripped Clint's hips and softly rubbed them. "You can touch me if you want, baby, don't be shy," Clint heard Tony's voice, out of breath and deep, and felt his heart swelling up in his chest because he had made Tony lose his breath, it was that he put no effort in making Tony wanting to grab him and fuck him senseless. It's that Tony had wanted him for him.

Clint swallowed against his throat, careful not to be too emotionally invested and start crying because who wants their partner to cry during sex.

Clint moved his hands and wrapped them around Tony's shoulders and behind his neck, bringing Tony's face closer to his own. He looked down at his lips and the genius got the message, didn't hesitate to tilt his head down and connect their lips.

Clint's hand rubbed the back of Tony's neck, the other swooping down his shoulder blade and to his back, gripping a little before dragging his nails across his back, marking him. Tony groaned at the burning his nails had left, filling Clint with a pride.

Tony paused his hips and looked Clint in the eye, a smug smirk on his face, "you wanna ride me baby?" He asked ans Clint mewled a little. "I-I don't know-" "shh, it'll work out, promise. You'll just do what your instincts tell you," Tony soothes him.

He pulls out and Clint feels the burning feeling of being empty for a whole and tortuous minute before Tony was moving him and sitting himself against the headboard.

Clint found himself seated in Tony's lap, looking at Tony a little shyly. Tony licked his lips as he grabbed Clint's ass and moved his hips closer to where he wants him. Clint shuffled close and found himself looking Tony in the eye. There was a wicked look in his eyes and it filled Clint with excitement.

"Besides, this way, I can nestle up inside you nice and well," Tony said before thrusting his hips up, his cock shoving itself inside of Clint and hitting his prostrate dead on. Clint moaned wantonly, his voice so close to a whimper, and it was music to Tony's ears. He bit his lips as he felt Clint clenching around him and then releasing him. Clint moved a little, feeling how big Tony is inside of him, and thought that yeah, he definitely liked this.

Tony kept his eyes on Clint, watching the way he jumped up and down on his cock, his sweaty damp golden hair, ans his stormy blue-grey eyes that were hooded and staring back at him with the same lust and heat.

Tony rubbed circles into Clint's hips with his thumbs and smiled, he felt happy, pleasured well even, and it was thanks to this beautiful man. Clint grinded his hips down into Tony's, his hands gripping Tony's shoulders, shivering, shaking, and panting as he leaned his weight on Tony. The older man welcomed the weight and held him as he moved his hips back and forth.

The heat in their stomachs were coiling and tightening, the slight pain creating pleasure, and they basked in each other.

Clint growled a little, feeling close, and smacked his lips to Tony's. The startled engineer recovered quickly and kissed back, just as hard, all teeth and tongue, and Tony felt his heart about to explode because Clint kissed him this time.

The engineer reached a hand down and cupped Clint's balls, hearing the archer groan and then whimper. Clint's eyes opened and settled on looking down where Tony's hand was carefully and slowly rubbing him and it was painful because he ached for Tony to speed up.

"Fuck, Tony faster," Clint gasped before shuddering and shivering as his orgasm rocked through him. His eyes shut tight and he three his head back, bathing his bruised neck to Tony, and gripping Tony's shoulders tightly.

Tony watched him with awe. Hefelt ropes of his white cum hitting his chest but he couldn't take his eyes off Clint's pleasure filled face. His hand still on his cock. He felt Clint's hole clench down on him, feeling impossibly tighter. He groaned and thrust up into Clint, who was coming down from his high.

Clint whimpered at the over sensitivity, but then Tony was shoving his hips up, burying himself deeper into Clint, and staying there as he shot his load all up inside the blonde man. Clint felt his hot cum and let out a broken moan. He watched Tony the way Tony watched him, not wanting to miss a thing. He took more of his wrecked look and pleased face as he shuddered. Clint rubbed circles in his shoulders and helped him come back down.

They kissed sloppily after that, wanting to be closer. They laughed at the stickiness on their chests and decided to shower.

They spent the bath cuddling, laughing at stupid jokes, and playing until the hot water turned cold.

"As much as I like you to stay naked for the rest of the day, I'm going to have to ask you to go and get dressed pretty, not that you need to put something on to look pretty cause you're fucking gorgeous, but I'm taking you out," Tony said in a rush, but Clint caught every word. Clint looked at him, searching for any signs of untruth, and when he didn't find any he was confused.

"Wait, serious?" Clint asked, trying to hide the hopeful undertone but it was clear as day. Tony smiled and put an arm around his shoulder as they walked into the bedroom. He kissed his blonde hairline and looked Clint in the eye. "Yes, now come on, the jet is waiting," Tony said and moved to, sadly, put some clothes on.

And that left Clint feeling happy and satisfied, for the first time in a long while, he thought tht yeah man, he could do this thing.

**Author's Note:**

> I've got no regrets. I hope you liked it. ♡


End file.
